


Harvest

by SoliloGuy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Science Fiction, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoliloGuy/pseuds/SoliloGuy
Summary: I DO NOT OWN "TEAM FORTRESS 2."  From Miss Pauling, a series of transcripts regarding the discovery of Room B813.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Pauling - Report A

Administrator,

The following is a series of transcriptions describing recent events related to Room B813. While many of these were simple diary entries (with some needing an English translation), others were in different non-written formats. I have described these to the best of my ability in this report.

Please exercise caution with these documents,  
~ _Pauling_


	2. Heavy - Diary

**ITEM: Diary entry written by the Reliable Excavation and Demolition team’s HEAVY WEAPONS employee regarding Room B813.**

**ORIGINAL LOCATION: Heavy’s locker.**

**ORIGINAL LANGUAGE: Russian.**

*********************************************************************************

__

_DAY XX, MONTH XX, YEAR XXXX: EVENING_

Today went as every other workday: shooting down enemies with Sasha, making sandwiches for the road, and so on.

Except today was different. Very different.

It happened at 2Fort, just outside of the Intelligence room. Soldier had “rocket-jumped” (as he calls it) into a wall and knocked down what looked like a curtain. It must have been designed to cover something in the wall, almost as if we were not meant to see it.

And what we saw was a door.

It looked like every other door in the area, except for a small pane of glass above the doorknob. I went to see, but my hand brushed against the knob—and it was unlocked. The Doctor stepped around me and found a light switch.

It was a strange room we found. Along the walls were large glass chamber filled with tubes, bubbling with bright green water—but there was something else. Before I could get a closer look, the Doctor hurried everyone out. Said they were “creations of science that only the smartest of minds could dismantle”, brought Engineer into the room, and shut the door..

We’re forbidden from entering that room. Only Doctor and the Engineer can go, but why? What were those capsules? Whatever the Doctor has planned can’t be healthy for himself or any of us…but I trust him. He always finds a way to make sure we survive (albeit unnaturally).

I just hope everything turns out well.

~ _Misha_


	3. Demoman - Diary

**ITEM: Diary entry written by the Reliable Excavation and Demolition team’s DEMOLITION MAN regarding Room B813.**

**ORIGINAL LOCATION: Kitchen.**

**ORIGINAL LANGUAGE: Drunk.**

*********************************************************************************

_XX-XX-XXXX_

Woke up.

Had breakfast.

Went to work.

Saw Medic going about that new room we found. Don’t know why we’re not allowed in there, but he keeps disappearing to check out that room—and during work?! That room can wait!

But things got pretty weird today. I respawned after getting shot down and my left eye got real itchy. I lift my eyepatch, start scratching it, and…found an eyeball there.

How’d I suddenly respawn with both my eyes? Was it a miracle? Weird magic? Weirder magic than Merasmus?

Then my eye started to hurt. 

It hurt bad. Really bad.

It felt like I was being stabbed by white-hot needles. That burning soon went to both my eyes and I could only stumble around the base, screaming in agony.

…something must’ve happened after that. When the burning finally stopped, I was back at Respawn—and could only see through one eye again.


	4. Soldier - Report

**ITEM: Diary entry written by the Reliable Excavation and Demolition team’s SOLDIER regarding Room B813.**

**ORIGINAL LOCATION: Raccoon droppings.**

**ORIGINAL LANGUAGE: Soldier.**

*********************************************************************************

_REPORT_

Woke up.

Got out of bed.

Woke everyone else.

Found dead body with wire poking out of its arm. One of Gray’s robot spies?

Snapped arm open like wishbone. No robo-parts or wishes. Only gross bits and even more wire. Substitute for chicken?

Gave to Engie for inspection.

Going back to work now.


	5. Engineer - Journal

**ITEM: Journal entry written by the Reliable Excavation and Demolition team’s ENGINEER regarding Room B813.**

**ORIGINAL LOCATION: Engineer’s workshop.**

*********************************************************************************

 _[MONTH REDACTED] XX, XXXX – 4:33 PM_  


Day 1 after discovery  


\- Medic has barred all entry into the room, except for me and him  


\- Won’t even let me leave to work on my machines (note: draw up that new schematic ASAP)  


\- Fancy glass capsules have labels on them, like R-H1391, R-S10518, R—

**[The entry for 4:33 PM abruptly stops here.] - Pauling**

*********************************************************************************

 _5:15 PM_  


\- Demoman suddenly appeared in one of the glasses  


\- Happened twice: he disappeared, reappeared, and disappeared again  


\- Found Medic toying with one of the wires in the capsule  


\- Rewired that thing  


\- Went to get food when Soldier shoved a bloody arm in my face. Says I should investigate a wire poking out of it.

*********************************************************************************

 _6:01 PM_  


\- Extracted the wire from the arm. It was intricately woven through the muscles  


\- Found a chip attached to the end  


\- Haven't checked where the chip originated from yet. I'll be showing it to Medic for now. I'm into electronics, but this is his field.  


\- **_GET FOOD ASAP_**


	6. Spy - Diary

**ITEM: Microscopic tooth-diary entry written by the Reliable Excavation and Demolition team’s SPY regarding Room B813.**

**ORIGINAL LOCATION: Air ducts.**

**ORIGINAL LANGUAGE: French.**

*********************************************************************************

_[MONTH REDACTED] XX, XXXX_

It’s only been a day since Soldier found that room and something is already wrong. I don’t know what it is, but I can feel it. The only people allowed in there are the Medic and the Engineer. Only the latter has left the room once and he looked…dare I say it? Frazzled. Even with those goggles, you can tell there’s fear in those beady little eyes.

Engineer returned with a severed limb. As much as I want to entertain the idea of him looking for a career change, that fear in his eyes had grown. My career, however, has it’s perks. For example, becoming invisible to spy (ha ha) on the self-proclaimed scientists. And another example? Finding another way into the room.

The layout of the B.L.U. team’s base is an exact replica of R.E.D.’s, air ducts and all.

*********************************************************************************

_[MONTH REDACTED] XX, XXXX_

Crawled through the air ducts. Managed to find the room’s air vent, but it appears that the vent is at the same level as the floor: I can only see the Medic and Engineer’s shoes as they walk about. Also, I’m stuck (Note: brush up on vent-crawling skills). I can barely hear them over some metal squeaks. Looking through the vent, a metal contraption and three wheels roll up. A wheelbarrow?

I hear the words “bodies” and “microchips.”

Water sloshes about.

Engineer and Medic grunt.

Something falls in the wheelbarrow.

Something dangles out of the wheelbarrow.

It’s a hand. Oh god, I know whose hand that is.

My dearest love, if you should ever find this, I’m sorry for leaving you all those years ago. I have always loved you and still love you from the bottom of my heart, and I will do everything I can to protect ou—

**[The entry abruptly stops here.] - Pauling**


	7. Scout - Tape

**ITEM: Cassette tape containing audio diary by the Reliable Excavation and Demolition team’s SCOUT regarding Room B813.**

**ORIGINAL LOCATION: 2fort R.E.D. base entrance.**

*********************************************************************************

…is this thing on? Oh, oh, it IS on! All right, uh…hey. It’s Scout, and uh…why’d Engie want me t’ do this again? I don’t get how it’s supposed to help with “that there new room we found” or some shit.

Pfff, heh, best Engie impression ever. Oh man, I gotta hear it!

*********************************************************************************

Man, that was perfect. Anyway, uh, that room Engie was talkin’ about? He and the Doc’ve been holed up in there all day. Speakin’ o’ all day, there’s uh…somethin’ weird goin’ on. Engie told me t’ start this recordin’ stuff an hour ago and…well…

I’ve been seein’ things. Weird things, too. Like…first I’m underwater, and then I’m not? And then I’m lyin’ down somewhere? Ugh, that Sniper shot t’ the head must’ve messed up my brain…

…and there’s the food bell. Gotta go.

*********************************************************************************

Okay, I’m back. That weird stuff I was seein’? It’s happenin’ a little more now.

One minute I’m munchin’ down on some grub, the next I’m lying on a table with two four-eyed weirdos towerin’ over me. Looks real blurry, too. Plus, I didn’t even get to finish dinner! I was hungry then and I’m hungry now, so why did I keep fallin’ asleep?! The hell’s goin’ o—

**[There’s a thud, followed by five minutes of snoring.]**

_…scared…_

BWUH! Wha—huh?! What was I—oh yeah, that audio thing. Oh jeez, did it record me snorin’ just now?

*********************************************************************************

Okay, I have NO memory of sayin’ that—but, that thing I saw…and the way I felt seein’ it…

Agh, screw it, I’m goin’ t’ bed!

*********************************************************************************

Engie, if you’re listenin’ t’ this, you better get this fixed. Whatever these recordings for that room are for,it’s messin’ with my head. I tried sleepin’ it off, but I kept wakin’ up and fallin’ asleep—and each time I fell asleep, I saw…

I saw you.

It was you and the Doc.

What the hell are you two doin’ in there?! Whatever it is, it ain’t funny, y’hear me, pal?! It ain’t---!

_No…_

What the—oh hello no, I’m wide-ass awake, why’s this happenin’ n—?!

_Please! I’m scared!_

Ow, my eye! What the—Doc? Engie? How’d you get in my room?

_It hurts! Please stop!_

Get back! I SAID GET BACK!

_LEAVE ME ALONE!_

AAAAAUUUGH!

**[There’s the sound of a baseball bat swinging through wood and glass. The cassette player falls to the ground and captures Scout running off, screaming in the distance, and sounds of nature until the tape runs out. ] - Pauling**


	8. Sniper - Letter

**ITEM: Letter written by the Reliable Excavation and Demolition team’s SNIPER regarding Room B813.**

**ORIGINAL LOCATION: Camper van parked outside 2Fort.**

*********************************************************************************

Mum and Dad,

I’m hoping you got this letter ‘cause if you did, it means something happened to me.

Weird shit’s been going on at work. From all of our phone calls, you probably think that’s just Tuesday, but it’s been really weird. Two of my colleagues found a weird room and everyone’s been acting funny since. Hell, I just saw one of them run off screaming into the desert.

The one-eyed bloke (Demoman, I’ve told you about him) knocked on me window. Says he getting’ the others and wants to investigate that room. I’d rather stay put, but if whatever’s in there is making my coworkers crazy, it could start makin’ me go bonkers as well.

I’m pretty confident I can handle it: nothing a headshot can’t fix. But I guess I just wanted to write this, just in case.

I’ll be home soon. Love you.

~ _Mundy_


	9. Pyro - Drawings

**ITEM: Drawings created by the Reliable Excavation and Demolition team’s PYRO regarding Room B813.**

**ORIGINAL LOCATION: Hallway leading to the Engineer’s workshop.**

**DESCRIPTION:** The Pyro used leftover sheets from the R.E.D. intelligence as drawing material. None of the sheets they used had actual information: they used the decoy sheets that usually fly out of the briefcase.

The first drawing is of the human body. A childish attempt at drawing it, but it is still recognizable. Along the body, Pyro drew jagged blue lines as if they were trying to stab the crayon through the page. Certain points have been marked with a red “x”, ranging from the wrists to the shoulders and the brain. Multiple red circles were drawn around these marks.

The second drawing depicts crude caricatures of the mercenaries. Each mercenary is completely covered in “x” marks. Red crayon was used to draw blood, but the crayon soon runs all over the page.

The third and final drawing is red scribbles with the following words written underneath:

_mONsterS_  
WE’RE ALL MONSTERS  
WE MUST DIE 

They likely “wrote” more but it’s hard to read due to the blood splatter in the lower right corner.

\- _Pauling_


	10. Medic - Video

**ITEM: Video recording created by the Reliable Excavation and Demolition team’s MEDIC regarding Room B813.**

**ORIGINAL LOCATION: Room B813.**

**DESCRIPTION:** Medic handles the camera in the first few frames. We can see his gloves, as well as hear the Engineer off-screen.

“You sure about this, pardner?” Engineer says.

“ _Ja, mein Freund_ ,” Medic responds. “Now, like we discussed. Ready?”

The camera backs away. Medic steadies himself in the frame with a smile on his face.

Engineer’s yellow glove waves in the corner. “And…action!” He shouts.

“ _Damen und Herren_ ,” Medic says. “I am Ludwig, and this is _Herr_ Conagher. Oh, he’s holding the camera.” He waves. “ _Hallo, Herr_ Conagher!”

“Uh, hello,” Engineer replies off-screen. “Just ‘Dell’ is fine.”

“Now then, let me welcome you to…this strange room we found!”

The camera pulls away. Everything from the capsules of floating clothes to a brand new wheelbarrow are visible, but Medic blocks an exam table behind him. There’s a pale, lifeless arm resting there.

“So…what kind of room is this? And why are those chambers green? The answer to that is…” Medic gleefully claps his hands. “Radiation! Extremely deadly radiation!”

“Not sure how, but we’re safe from it,” Engineer adds off-camera, his gloved hand gesturing to the capsules. “It’s the strangest thing. I thought it was just Australium glass or somethin’, but we opened one of ‘em and we were perfectly fine.”

“That means either that radiation only works on certain organisms, or we’re just stronger than the average human being,” Medic chirps. “But what we found inside those chambers is even more intriguing…well, this isn’t what we found in the chambers, but look!”

Medic steps away, revealing the now-deceased Spy on the exam table. Much of his skin is removed from the neck down (his ski mask is still on) and neatly interwoven into his hardened muscles are yellow wires. The doctor picks up a pair of tweezers and gently grabs one of the wires. As he pulls it back, more bloodstained wire slides out of the arm. A disgusting squelch leaves the wire with a bloodied metallic chip at the end.

“The chip here is _Herr_ Conagher’s department, but the wire!” the Doctor continues. “It ran through the muscle like it was naturally part of the body!”

“It was, actually,” the Texan adds. “Which brings us to what those chambers were for. Doc dug through that body and found tons of those wires in it. Now…” The camera spins around and Engineer appears in the frame. “I have a theory that those glass things’re connected to our Respawn. Now, Respawn’s where we go when we die…hold up, that didn’t sound right.” He clears his throat. “Respawn brings us back t’ life when we die. Our contracts said that was part of the job, but it didn’t say how.”

“Now for exhibit B.” The camera spins and focuses on Medic again, who gestures toward the camera. “Come along, _bitte._ ”

The camera moves to a corner behind a glass chamber. Another exam table appears except lying on it is a half-complete Scout. His legs, stomach, and right arm are replaced with multiple wires connecting him to the nearest capsule. He’s breathing heavily and his eyes are wide.

“ _Herr_ Conagher’s theory holds water, but when we first found this room, there were bodies already in there—and we were still alive,” Medic says. “So, for science…what would happen if both the mercenary and the Respawned version were conscious at the same time?”

The doctor gestures at the Scout on the table. Just the presence of the Medic’s hand sends the unfinished test subject into a panic.

“Doc,” Engineer says off-screen in a low voice. “Should we really be doin’ this?”

The camera lowers, capturing the Medic’s boot as he steps forward. “ _Was?_ ”

“I mean…I gave Scout—the real one—a tape recorder to see what would happen while we experimented on that one…”—the camera briefly nods at the half-completed Scout—“…and y’know how much that kid loves his own voice, but I haven’t heard a peep outta ‘im since. You don’t think we…killed him, did we?”

“But we kill people all the time. It’s mostly the B.L.U. Team, but still.”

“Yeah, speakin’ of B.L.U….do you think they’ve got a similar contraption?”

Medic’s voice is low. “What are you getting at?”

The frame turns sideways and perfectly still “I wanted to experiment with this stuff just like you, Doc,” Engineer says outside the camera’s field of vision. “Figured maybe I could improve my own tech with this, help us win. But if B.L.U. and these guys in the glass have these wires…chances are so do we.”

“I’m a Doctor, _Herr_ Conagher. I can remove them.”

“Yeah, y’can remove ‘em with surgery, but what if the higher-ups can shut ‘em off whenever they want? What if they’re the only reason we’re still alive? We’ve been workin’ and respawnin’ for so lo—oh my god…”

There’s a pause.

Engineer speaks again with a shaky voice. “…are we already one of ‘em?”

A loud stomp and rustling fabric. The camera shakes momentarily.

“You listen to me, _Ingenieur_ ,” Medic’s voice growls. “We are on the brink of a scientific and medical breakthrough. If you want to make conspiracy theories, fine. But this is not the time for you to have an identity crisis. We will continue with our research, use it to our advantage, and you will keep quiet. Am I clear, _Herr_ Conagher?”

Engineer breathes loud enough to be recorded. “Yeah…yeah, I getcha.”

A brief rustling and pats on denim can be heard. For a moment, Medic’s lab coat appears on camera.

“ _Jawohl, Führer_ Clone,” Engineer mutters off-screen.

Medic’s coat whips around. _“Was hast Du—?!”_

Everything goes black. The sound of shattered glass echoes as rockets, explosives, and guns are fired. This mayhem continues for roughly five minutes before a voice shouts through the dark.

“What the---bloody hell, c’mon, laddies! We’re gettin’ outta here!”

**[The video continues recording the dark until the film ends.] - Pauling**


	11. Pauling - Report B

Administrator,

Due to the immediacy of the situation, I have done the following:

\- Shut off the Life Wires in all the mercenaries including Pyro, Scout, and those experimented on in Room B813

\- Deleted all knowledge of Room B813 from the mercenaries’ memory chips

\- Relocated the exam tables, Regeneration, and Teleportation Pods.

\- Removed “let myself be knocked unconscious for unusual clone-like-making technology to be sewn into my body” from previous, current, and future contracts

\- Destroyed any/all documents owned by the mercenaries referring to Room B813

Regular Respawn should resume shortly. Soon, R.E.D. will be back to killing, dying, and coming back to life via organic copies like nothing happened. These transcripts are the only evidence of their discovery.

~ _Pauling_

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story about this fanfic. It was an idea I had since late 2014, but never got around to it. I figured it wasn't worth posting since A) I already have a Zelda fanfic in the works, B) this was my very first TF2 fanfic, and C) it probably wouldn't work.
> 
> ...little something I learned about fanfic ideas: they don't leave your head until you share them. >_>
> 
> Feel free to leave any comments and/or constructive criticism!


End file.
